


Inked

by AngelBloodJunkie (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels as Novaks, Caring John Winchester, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel is grumpy, Human Gabriel, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelBloodJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven letters appear on Sam Winchester's wrist through his childhood years. They spell his soulmates name, letter by letter that appear during the years, until Sam turns twenty and the last letter is on his skin with his soulmates last name. Gabriel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas gift for my friend, merry Christmas sweetie. Hope you like this fic.

The first letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was four. It was a perfect black cursive G inked like a tattoo on his wrist. He woke up crying early in the morning because of the burning pain and made his mother Mary run in his room in panic. After seeing the letter on Sam’s pale skin, she collected the small body in her arms and held him until the sobs slowed down and then explained what the ‘ouchie’ thing was and meaning of it to Sam.

“This is the first letter of the name of your soulmate. Somewhere right now someone else has an S on their wrist. The first and last letter are the only ones to come to both of you at the same time, all of the other letters come in different times. See, even mommy has daddy’s name,” she showed the tattooed _John Winchester_ on her wrist and looked assuring at Sam on her lap, who was clinging on the front of her pajamas still scared of the sudden pain like it was a monster under his bed. He sniffled and then looked with watery eyes his mother.

“H- how I k- know…?”

Sam didn’t finish his sentence, letting the end fade into air. She smiled to Sam softly. “I don’t know honey. If you are the younger one from the two of you, the day you turn twenty. If you are the older one, it will be the day your soul mate turns twenty. It can be any time after you turn twenty.”

Sam nodded seriously, still not letting his mother go but raised his wrist for Mary to see. “What does it say mommy?”

“It’s a G dear. What do you think about some breakfast now? “

He nodded again, this time excited, and then followed his mother down the stairs hand in hand to eat breakfast and tell his father and big brother that he had his first letter. Dean raised him on his shoulders the second Sam finished his sentence and congratulated him. John smiled at him and ruffled Sam’s hair proudly, even if he knew he hated it. Mary made pancake faces; eyes were blueberries, nose a strawberry, mouth was a banana cut in half in the middle and hair whipped cream. Sam was happy and felt special because they were celebrating him and it wasn’t ever his birthday.

Sam didn’t stop smiling that day. Everyone in his kindergarten group wanted to see the letter because he was the first one to have one, making him the star of the day. They had asked about soulmates and letters, because he was now the expert in these things. There wasn’t a thing Sam didn’t know about soulmates because Mary had told him everything and he was already four and knew everything about grown-up’s world, like paper money and love and soulmates.

Even if the skin around the letter hurted for a while, Sam was proud of it. Now Dean couldn’t tease him anymore of not having a letter. It was unusual to have that early a letter, almost everyone got their first letter between ages seven and ten, so it meant his soulmate had a really long name or that they had a big age difference, but that was highly unlikely.

Dean had his first letter when he was three and the second one couple of weeks ago, leaving him with letters C and A. Sometimes Sam would catch Dean staring at the letters and trace them with his finger, but stopped the always the second he saw Sam. When they were bored, they passed time guessing the other letters and came up with names like Cassandra, Cassie, Claire and Claws, the last one making Sam giggle uncontrollably on the ground with Dean when they imagined a huge claw with legs and hands as Dean’s soulmate.

* * *

The second letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was six. This time it was a little letter A after the first letter, same second letter that Dean had. When Sam woke up that morning in the burning on his wrist, he began to smile as a complete opposite of to the morning he had his first one. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen and hugged Mary’s legs.

“Mommy look, I got another letter, see?!”

Mary sat on her knees on the kitchen floor so she was on Sam’s level and smiled widely. He was holding his hand up, so she could see the tiny wrist with two letters. She took the small wrist on her hand, examining at them for a second, Dean had tried to get pancakes for breakfast faking a letter, and then smiled again to her youngest son and embraced him. Mary got up and placed the boy on her hip, even if Sam was starting to get too heavy to carry for her.

“We have to celebrate this, it’s not every day you get new letters. What do you think of pancakes and cocoa? Does it sound good?”

Pancakes got a loud yay and she placed Sam on the kitchen counter so Mary could cook, careful to keep the curious little boy far enough from the stove. She started to make them smiling and talking with her youngest son about dragons, princes, princesses, pirates and eventually soulmates.

Even as young as he was, Sam was really curious about who his soulmate was, wanted to know more about soulmates from his parents and teachers, wanted to know everything about his soulmate but knew he had to wait until the younger one of them turned twenty. Sam had learned earlier that year that with the last letter the soulmate pair would get also the whole last name to help find each other’s.

When later John and Dean woke up in the smell of waffles and asked what they were celebrating, Sam showed them his wrist proudly and was carried around the house on his father’s shoulders for the rest of the morning.

Dean still had only two letters on his wrist, what frustrated him. The letters had become a competition between the brothers and now they were tied because Sam got inside two years two letters. Even if he was older and knew that he would probably know his soulmate before Sam since big age differences were unlikely, they still were competing. When Sam reminded eyes bright Dean of him having also two letters, he just laughed to cover his disappointment and ruffled Sam’s hair reminding his baby brother that he could know four years before him his soul mate. That made Sam always push his lower lip forwards, like he did whenever he was thinking or sad, and then smiled brightly.

“You can’t know. Maybe I am different. Maybe I get to know before you, if I want it enough,” he announced. Dean smiled to him and agreed it could happen.

* * *

The third letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was nine. Now he had letter B after the first two. When he woke in the now familiar pain on the wrist, Sam ran in Dean’s room immediately. He climbed on his big brothers bed and started to jump on the bed to wake Dean up at seven o’clock on a Saturday morning, but was too excited to pay attention to it. Dean was grumpy when he was woken up in chanting of his name and Sam jumping, but smiled at him and congratulated him after hearing about Sam’s third letter.

When Mary heard about the third letter from Sam that ran down the stairs to the kitchen, she told him to go back in Dean’s room and read some of Dean’s comic books with him and smiled when the little boy ran back up. Dean was more than happy to spend the morning with Sam, since he had so much time for being waked so early. They read – Dean read, Sam listened and looked at the pictures even if he could read – for a while and at eight Mary knocked on the door and brought them breakfast in bed. As soon as she let go of the tray full of food, Sam and Dean attacked the food. They had eating competitions – Dean lost on purpose – and when John came minute after Mary in he kissed her cheek and joined in the competitions – also lost on purpose – getting half-heartedly thrown disapproving gazes from Mary for eating like animals and all of them spent the morning on Dean’s bed.

Sam was happy when the letter finally came, even if having three letters in five years was quick and he had three in time others usually got their first letter, but in the meantime Dean had had two letters more. Dean was really proud of the letters C, A, S and T, even if the name was starting to be really unusual. No one of the Winchester had heard before of a name that started like that. Still there wasn’t a day when he wouldn’t remind Sam of having more letters.

* * *

 

The fourth letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was fourteen. It was the letter R. That morning Sam had jumped out of bed the moment his phone woke him for school and he felt the burning in his wrist. He had got ready for school faster than ever and ate pancakes for breakfast, what had turned into a tradition. Mary never made pancakes for breakfast, except if it was a special day. New letters on Sam and Dean were counted as one, what made the burning pain worth it.

When Dean came down and smelled pancakes, he looked first at Mary and then at Sam.

“New letter?” he asked and when Sam smiling nodded he sat, or more like fell, on the chair next to Sam and grabbed Sam’s arm to see the new letter with little more force than needed.

“Ouch! You know all you needed to do was just ask. Jerk,” Sam said and pulled his arm from Dean’s hands. Dean just smiled smugly at him.

“More fun like this, bitch,” he answered and when Mary gave Dean a warning look, he just smiled innocently to her. She shook her head amused and lapped a pancake on Dean’s plate. “Gabr. Nice name, maybe Gabriela or Gabrielle like that chick from High School Musical?”

Sam raised his eyebrows amused as he looked his older brother. “Dude. High School Musical?”

“What? That Gabriela chick’s hot and Lisa made me watch them with her, she loves those movies,” Dean muffled mouth full of pancakes, earning a playful slap on the back of his head from Mary with a reminder not to talk while eating. They joked trough the breakfast and Dean drove Sam to school in Dean’s baby, Impala. Sam was grateful for the ride, because from next fall Dean would have had moved out and be in college. He had got Impala as a combined birthday and really early graduation gift when he turned eighteen after drooling after the car for years. He didn’t let anyone drive it, barely even let Sam even sit in the car.

Dean pulled the car on the school’s parking lot, Sam stepped out of the car and heard Dean shout after him something that sounded like be good Sammy, making Sam roll his eyes. In school almost everyone that knew him wanted to see the new letter, so Sam was constantly pulling his sleeve up to show the R. Charlie was probably the most interested about it, asking questions constantly even if she had as much letters as Sam. She had four letters; J, O, A and N.

“So Sammy-boy, who do you think it’s going to be?” she asked while attempting to tie her wild red hair on a ponytail. Being tried that morning, Charlie gave up after few seconds and turned to face Sam. He felt awkward, rubbing the back of his neck and running his hand through the shaggy brown hair.

“Uhh… I don’t know. Dean suggested Gabrielle and Gabriela like that chick from High School Musical, his words not mine,” Sam said avoiding Charlie’s gaze. She looked at Sam for a second, not convinced about Gabriela, but left it there and started to babble about Star Trek. Sam was grateful for the change of subject, thanking whoever was out there for so amazing friend as her. Charlie had been openly lesbian for a while, ever since she realized her letters made a woman’s name. She was ninety eight percent sure her soulmate was going to be Joanna and called her Jo-Jo.

It had been five years since the last letter and Sam had been getting anxious over them because now everyone in his classes compared their letters. More letters you had, the cooler you were, this just didn’t apply on ‘nerds’ as Sam and his friends. He didn’t care about popularity, so it didn’t bother that people choose to glance over the fact he and Charlie had most letters. Sam was just genuinely happy for new letters, for getting to know more about his soulmate. There was just one thing that darkened his happiness.

What if… What if she revealed to be a he? What if it wasn’t a girl? The thought had nagged in his brains for a while and before the new letter, he had been able of showing it away. Now… Not so much. Sam was scared to tell the truth. Even one bully – who was probably just jealous for Sam’s letters - had called him fag and showed his head on his way when he heard that Sam’s letters weren’t a start of a usual girl’s name. Sam hadn’t said anything to it because he wasn’t sure denying it was the truth.

Dean had had two letters again in the time that it took Sam to have his fourth letter. In two years he would have the missing letter and the last name if he was lucky, but Dean was a bit annoyed of his soulmates name; Castie something.

“Of course I get the weird named chick,” Dean complained day after day. This was what Sam had heard for the last three weeks, and he was getting annoyed. At least in two years Dean could already find Castie something, Sam had to wait at least six more years.

* * *

 

The fifth letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was seventeen. The little black I had him excited, until now Sam could forget the letters even were there but now he wanted to be twenty already. He wanted to meet her/him, Sam still wasn’t sure about the gender but was getting more comfortable with the thought of a male, now he just wanted to meet the love of his life and not wait three long years to find them finally.

By then Dean had had all of his letters and had found his soulmate. Castie something revealed to be Castiel Novak, a he not a she, youngest sibling from five kids. When Dean had the last letter and last name five months after his birthday, he immediately found him. Castiel Novak wasn’t really a difficult name to find.

Dean found Castiel’ s home number from a phone book - Novak’s were still living in the 90’s– and called him that instant. Castiel had answered on the second beep. He’d been trying to find Dean but had demanded all of the Novak’s phones near him so if Dean called him first on any of them, like he had, Castiel would be the first to get the call. They met two months later the first time, until then they had been on their phones all the time texting or Skyping each other. Mary had ruffled Dean’s hair on the second Wednesday after they found each other and joked good-naturally at him for being on his phone all the time or telling a story Castiel had told him eyes light in happiness.

Sam was happy for his big brother even if he made fun of Dean for being head over heels over a boy he hadn’t ever met live every time Dean mentioned Castiel’s name. He seemed to be completely fine with his soulmate being a guy, even if before he was only with girls and didn’t even have a big gay freak out about being with a guy. When Sam asked about it Dean just smiled. “Cas is my soulmate Sammy. I like him, even go as far as saying love him even if I haven’t met him live, and he likes me. Were meant for each other, so why fight it?”

* * *

 

The sixth letter of his soulmates name appeared when Sam was eighteen. The little burning E was a surprise to him; he got a new letter just four months after the previous one. Sam was still happy, he was smiled the rest of the day because of one little letter.

That day Sam met for the first time the Novak family. Dean and John had met them twice before when they drove to meet Novaks and on the second time to pick up Castiel, but this was the first time Sam and Mary met the Novaks. At least most of them, Castiel’s father was on some kind of work trip as usual, because he was a big boss on a huge airline and flew from country to country to meetings.

When Winchester’s, with Castiel who had lived with them for the last two months, got there they were left speechless. The Novak’s house was huge, more like a manor than a house. It had three floors with at least five rooms on every floor. They had an enormous front yard with a beautiful garden. It was full of beautiful and rare flowers that were obviously being taken care of. From the street there was a stone road that leaded to the big white door.

One of the older siblings, Michael, came to open the door for them and welcomed them in. The second Castiel walked through the door, a redheaded young woman dressed in jeans and a sweater ran to him and hugged Castiel tightly almost tackling him on the ground. Dean helped Castiel to steady himself and smiled fondly at him.  
“Hey Cas! You’re finally back, thank god I was getting so bored, I missed you so much, they have been torturing me ever since you left and Gabe even got gum in my hair so i had to cut my hair as you can see, he's such a child and -“

She was cut by Castiel’ laughter and looked a bit annoyed at him, still hugging him even if now keeping Castiel in an arm length. “What?”

“Anna, I have been away two months not two years.”

The woman, Anna, laughed a bit and hugged him again tightly. “Yeah, but it was long two months.”

After that they were introduced to the rest of the family; the oldest one was Michael, then Lucifer only a year younger than Michael, twins Gabe and Anna and the youngest, Castiel. Sam didn’t catch Castiel’s mothers name, so just called her Mrs. Novak for the rest of the week.

All of the siblings accepted them immediately into the family and were nice to the Winchester’s - even if Lucifer told some really bad jokes about them - except for Gabe. He was annoyed by everything and talked only to say something sarcastic or mean.

“Gabe is usually much happier and more… Alive,” Anna whispered to Sam during the deserts, when they were enjoying a huge meal in front of a large table. He and Anna had been seated next to each other’s and they had talked and laughed the whole evening. “It’s his soulmate. He’s twenty two and hasn’t had the last letter yet. He’s worried because our cousin Balthazar was thirty two when he got his last letter and found out she had died earlier that year. He waited twelve years and, even if he doesn’t admit it, Gabriel is scared that he ends up without a soulmate. Like the guy died already or something, even if it’s been only two years.”

Sam just nodded, because he didn’t know what to say. Sorry? No, Sam didn’t say anything, Gabe had probably heard it before many times and it would probably just annoy Gabe more and make him grumpier or something. Later Sam noticed that Anna had talked about a guy.

The rest of the evening went well and everyone had a good time. Mary got very close to Mrs. Novak and they talked a lot during the week they spent there. They got so close, that they talked still when Mary was sitting in the car the window down and Mrs. Novak stood on the driveway next to the car. Sam mostly talked to Anna and even a bit to grumpy Gabe too, which had been a bad idea. A lot of tall jokes and comments about his hair, even if Gabe had a long hair too. Before they left, this time leaving Dean to the Novak’s, Sam saw the first letter on Gabe’s wrist – a cursive S - when they shock hands, before Gabe pulled his hand away quickly.

* * *

 

The seventh and last letter of his soul mate’s name appeared the day Sam turned twenty. It was an L and under it there was a familiar last name. His eyes widened when he recognized the name; Novak. Gabriel Novak as in Gabe Novak, Castiel’s big brother. Sam stumbled out of his bed and searched for his phone that it had somehow – probably a dumb joke by his roommate when Chuck was drunk - ended in an empty mug on the counter.

Last night Sam had had a secret pre-birthday party thrown by his friends in a diner held by Jo's mother Ellen close campus. Charlie had talked him to go there and blurted the secret during the walk to the Roadhouse. Sam had just laughed and told her for the tenth time that day that she couldn’t hold a secret even if her life depended on it. Still, at the diner he had acted surprised and saved Charlie from getting her ass kicked from Jo for telling Sam and instead getting a kiss from her. He had fun, even if people were constantly asking him about the letters. After repeating for two hours that no I don’t have yet all the letters because today is not my real birthday, it’s tomorrow and yes, if I get the last letter tomorrow I’m really lucky, Sam had enough and made a sign and wrote the answers on it. Charlie, Jo and Kevin had laughed their asses off, but the sign had worked.  
Some people had got wasted, nobody knew where they got the booze, but Sam hadn’t even touched the beer available. Mostly because he didn’t want to ruin his Sunday with a hangover, he really couldn’t hold his liqour, and wanted to be able to think clearly if he would get his last letter tomorrow.

Sam selected quickly Dean’s number and hoped that he would be for some reason up at seven o’clock on a Sunday, even if it never happened. After seven beeps, Dean responded voice rough for waking up on the phone ringing.

“Sam? Why are-”

Dean was cut by Sam who asked him to give him Gabriel’s number or if he didn’t have it, if he could ask Castiel to give it. Sam was nervous and was getting really annoyed of his brother, if he couldn’t expect Dean to work properly at seven in the morning without at least two cups of coffee.

“Wha? Gabe’s? Why would you need-“

“Look, I don’t have time to explain, just do it,” Sam pressed the phone against his ear with his shoulder, writing the numbers up on some piece of paper he found in the kitchen and thanked Dean quickly before hanging up. Sam tapped the numbers on his phone with shaking hands and pressed ‘call’ before he could second think it. Gabriel answered immediately sounding nervous. “Sam?”

Sam swallowed hard before answering. “Yeah.”

It was silent for a second, when neither of them knew what to say. Then Gabriel huffed a laugh on the other end.

“Well about time kiddo. I’ve waited for you five years.” He said laughter in his voice, but then his voice changed apologetic. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole when we talked before. You were so nice and calm and I just laughed at you. It’s just… I was a bit scared. I almost gave up hope. I thought you died or something. ”  
Sam smiled to Gabriel, even if he knew he couldn’t see it. He had talked with Gabriel during these two years a lot, and every conversation ended badly in a way or other. It had just seemed that he hated Sam, so he had been a bit nervous to call Gabriel.

“Sorry I made you wait.”

* * *

 

Sam and Gabriel met for the first time after they found out they were soulmates the next Christmas because they lived in another state far away. It was the Novak’s turn to host, but Mary had still promised to make food so on Christmas Day the house smelled wonderful and Christmas-y. Sam came to his childhood home for the holidays and he went with his parents to the Novak’s, because he didn’t own a car and didn’t have the money to fly there.

While Mary was making food, John and Sam made a game of trying to steal some of the food she made, which was surprisingly difficult. Mary was like an eagle, nothing passed her eyes, not even after John and Sam started to work together to get even little bit of food. Finally they gave up and asked how she saw everything. Mary laughed and winked her eye telling them she had eyes on her back.

At eight they packed Mary’s foods’ and John drove them to the Novaks.

When they drove closer, Sam’s heart started to pump faster. He was out of the car before it even had stopped and as he walked to the door, he could hear Mary’s good-natural laugh behind him. Before Sam could even knock, Gabriel pulled the door open smiling widely. He had a coat on and a scarf, the other shoe untied like he had been interrupted. Gabriel pushed though Sam outside and crabbed his hand. “Come. We won’t get a second of peace in that crazy factory.”

Sam looked in Gabriel’s golden eyes for a second before nodding and letting him lead Sam past smiling Mary and John. They heard someone open the door behind them and shout: “Don’t forget to use protection!” Gabriel raised his free hand up in the air and flipped laughing Anna off over his shoulder.

They walked in the middle of the road in silence, still hand in hand. Neither of them said anything, shy towards each other even if they had texted and skyped for over seven months and met before. They were afraid of breaking something if they talked, breaking some kind of spell. Suddenly Sam noticed it started to snow slowly big snowflakes. The snowflakes landed in their hair and clothes, the ones that touched exposed skin melted in a second.

“What a cliché. It’s Christmas Eve and we’re kissing in snowfall,” Sam said and Gabriel stopped them, looking in Sam’s eyes confused brow knitting together over the golden eyes.

“Huh? What do you me-?” He was cut by Sam who leaned down and pressed his lips on the shorter man’s lips. It was soft and chaste, but it shut Gabriel up immediately. He was stiff for a second, making Sam panic and think _oh shit, it was too early, I fucked up, oh shit oh shit ohshit_ , but then Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck eager and pulled the taller man down so he didn’t have to tiptoe and pressed their lips together hard. The kiss wasn’t chaste anymore; it was filled with need to be closer. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and pulling him closer and closer, almost crushing him against Sam until they had to pull away for oxygen.

“Oh. That kissing,” Gabriel said a bit breathlessly, smiling widely. Sam huffed a small laugh, not wanting ever to take his eyes off Gabriel. He was so perfect that moment - lips kiss swollen, hair ruffled up with snowflakes covering it and a soft red covering his cheeks.

“Told you it was a cliché.”

Gabriel grabbed the front of Sam’s jacket, pulling him down again and pressing their foreheads together. He smiled even wider, golden eyes shining in the soft light of a streetlight.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not english, so please tell me if you see any typos. Merry Christmas!


End file.
